Hybrid::Mixed Feelings
by Chronic Guardian
Summary: The Composer obtained some interesting data from his experiment with Neku, but it did not satisfy him. In search of more truth regarding individual will, he sets in motion another test with an entirely new subject.
1. The House Blend

**Hybrid/Mixed Feelings**

]+By Chronic Guardian+[

**Chapter 1: The House Blend**

"Well, Mr. H., meet your new niece."

Sanae Hanekoma glanced over the counter at the first (and likely, only) customers for the day. The appearance of one of them making him on edge, given previous developments.

"Nice of you to stop by, Composer," he greeted his affiliate while deftly tucking away the document he had been browsing, "did I miss the memo?"

The Composer shook his head, "No, I'm here on a whim. This will be strictly off-record, which is permissible since the stakes aren't quite so high this time."

"This time..." Hanekoma echoed wryly, "so it's another experiment, huh?"

"That is correct. I would like as little interference as possible until the next games, which will be in five days. Until then, she has the basic capacity to interact and help you around the shop. I'm interested in 'untampered' results. Even if Neku did not like the world, that doesn't mean he wasn't affected by it."

Hanekoma looked over the subject in question. She was a girl likely between the range of fourteen and sixteen with long, blonde hair, a standard school uniform, a pair of headphones, and empty eyes.

"She looks a lot like you," he commented, noting that the girl had little to no reaction to anything except the Composer's movements further into the shop, which she seemed to detect subconsciously.

"Which is why she's going to be your niece and not your daughter," the Composer joked, a slight resurfacing of his time as Yoshiya Kiryuu, "I drew her concept from the key players of the last struggle, but decided to include only a shadow of each disposition rather than dominant traits. Given all this, I think that the codename 'Hybrid' is appropriate. As for a given name... well, you _are_ the Producer. I leave you full poetic license."

"Suzume Hanekoma," Mr. H. pronounced, trying to see if the name felt right. He grimaced, no such luck.

"Third times the charm, so they say," the Composer gave that falsely innocent smile that most associated with his sense of humor. "At any rate, Shibuya hasn't been properly looked after for a whole month, I suppose my duty shan't be overlooked any longer."

"So she'll be in the next games." Hanekoma said, bringing back the original parameters, "does that mean you'll have to...?"

"No, she's a special case. At this point, her existence is anchored to the UG. If she walks outside only reapers will be able to see her. But since you'll be keeping a close eye on her here, testing that out will have to wait five days. Thank you again, Hanekoma."

The Composer phased out without further delay, modulating to whatever frequency needed his attention most, leaving Hanekoma with his newly adopted niece.

"How about Amber?" he mused out loud. It seemed a good enough pick, fairly lucid, short, and down to earth.

Hybrid looked at him for the first time, "who, me?"

"I could always call you phones," he laughed, remembering how Neku avidly hated that nickname.

"Amber's just fine, What's your name?"

"Sanae Hanekoma, and this is the Wildkat cafe." He gestured to the surroundings. When he was not acting in the role of the Producer, the warm atmosphere of the Wildkat lifted his spirits and gave him something fun to do. Usually he only opened during the games, but occasionally he would make an exception. "I guess I'll show you the ropes so you can make yourself useful."

"Do you get a lot of business?"

An unusually insightful question given her assumingly empty database. "Not that much," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it'll be nice for you to know for when I'm out and about. I'm trusting you with some powerful mixes here, alright? Any customer of the Wildkat is either serious about coffee or seriously lost. Either case, we offer the best cuppa-joe in the city."

Amber nodded, her gaze remaining eerily vacant. Hanekoma now noted that her eyes were a light maple brown, a color nicely complimented by her sandy blonde hair. The girl turned out to be a quick learner, almost supernatural to the talent of getting just the right brew. He was just savoring the results when the door opened for the second time that day.

"Good morning," Hanekoma said, recognizing the orange-headed mess almost immediately out of his peripheries. "Here for the house blend?"

Koki Kariya smiled, twirling a lollipop with his thumb and index finger, "Nah, Uzuki's training for the day and I just wanted to have fun, seeing as we do have the week off. Thought I'd pop in and see what's new."

"Didn't feel like bothering Beat?"

Kariya actually did snicker at that one, "Beat's a nice kid but he'd probably go berserk if I showed up in the RG, double that if he found out it was just to kill time. 'You wastin' my time just 'cause Pinkie don't want to play, yo?' Probably something along those lines."

"Have things really cooled down that much since Sho went into rehab?"

"Rehab?" Kariya asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought he got erased."

"If someone is erased, there's nothing left," Hanekoma reminded his Reaper acquaintance. "Sho just got a car and vending machine dumped on him. Sure it hurt, but when we found him lying under it we knew he had to have some sort of metaphorical pulse. He doesn't remember much so his days as an officer are assuredly over."

"You mean as if trying to overthrow the Composer wasn't enough?"

"He'll be good for support, the next big thing since The Reaper Review," Hanekoma said dryly.

Kariya rolled his eyes, "yeah, the real world application of consecutive integers will never have held so much weight. Speaking of which, have you heard about...who's this?"

The unexpected shift in conversation slipped Hanekoma back into reality where math wasn't funny and Amber was staring back at Kariya.

"My niece, Amber Hanekoma," he replied belatedly. "She's come to live here with me for a while until things settle down at home."

"A 'niece', huh?"

Too bad that Kariya was among the brighter aspects of the Reapers.

"That's some gap between you and your brother considering how long you've been in the UG."

"Yeah, I guess so," Hanekoma smiled benignly, letting Kariya know that if there was any digging to be done, here was not the place. "Say hello, Amber."

"Hello."

Hanekoma saw that he had his work cut out for him. Even if the Composer had remembered to give her great natural talent with the beans, it appeared he had left out common gestures such as handshakes. It didn't help that Kariya was not the type to offer them if he didn't have to.

"She's a bit shy, being new to the neighborhood and all. Just give her time." _Time enough for the Composer to get his results at least. _Informing Kariya of Amber's status would fall under the category of _very_ risky decisions. Either he would lose interest and back off or continue to monitor it in his own way. Of course, Kariya had exhibited in the past that he knew how to look out for his own interests, and most sane people doing the same knew that meddling in the Composer's will simply was not a spectacular idea.

"Well, I'll see you around then," Kariya announced, turning around to go out the way he came. "Keep the little poppet safe, I've heard things are getting pretty crazy out there."

"Now that Phones is back on the streets of the RG? I wouldn't expect any less." Neku had the common sense to not go around talking about the Shibuya Underground but word among the Reapers was that he was up to something. Supposedly not something malicious but definitely something.

Kariya stopped and shook his head, "No...though Neku might be able to help. Too bad he can't participate in future games. He knows where to meet us though."

"Looking forward to it?"

"Please, if we had to do that it would entail that a whole load of work is not far behind. I'd rather we stay peaceful and separate."

"Good to know." Hanekoma at least had to be grateful that of all the trouble-making factors in the UG, Kariya never would be making more work if he could help it.

"For real this time, I'll catch you later," Kariya said over his shoulder, continuing out the door to whatever anti-climactic events awaited him while off-duty.

Hybrid stared after him the whole way. "Is he your friend?" she asked, still gazing at the door after it had slid closed.

"Friendship is somewhat rare in the UG," Hanekoma informed her ruefully. "Much like how real creativity is."

Hanekoma dealt with Kariya as best he could considering the restrictions in place. First of all, he could not reveal his position as Producer. Kariya already had a load of speculations on who he was due to past interference and that would have to be enough. Second off, as the Producer, Hanekoma was forbidden from forming relationships with Reapers other than the Composer so as to keep the playing field even. Kariya wasn't an "actual" relationship because Hanekoma offered nothing more to him than he would to anyone else. Given the circumstances, he just dealt with him like any other customer.

"So do we just wait for another customer?" Hybrid pressed, looking up at Hanekoma with the vague semblance of a quizzical stare.

"We aren't likely to have many more customers today," he told her, opening up the cabinets to hunt down the gear necessary for her further training. "Now let's get to showing you how to do pancakes and muffins, hmm?"

Hybrid nodded obediently, giving her full attention to Hanekoma's demonstration. Despite her appearance, the girl was awfully attentive. If she was truly a composite of all the previous key players, he suspected that she was retaining this trait from Rhyme. With any luck, she would not express the initiative of Beat...

_**Twelve Days Left**_

* * *

A/N: A new story! Hopefully it is not forgotten soon... This character Hybrid is (believe it or not) only half OC. She's meant to be the girl seen in the secret image at the end of The World Ends With You -Solo Mix-. Even so, this story will have its fair share of creative license and will hopefully explore life's ability to both surprise the Composer and connect to others. If you liked it, please post a comment about why. It might just help with future chapters...


	2. Gathering Ingredients

**Hybrid/Mixed Feelings**

]+By Chronic Guardian+[

**Chapter 2: Gathering Ingredients**

For the first time in a long while, Mr. Hanekoma was waking up to the smell of his specialty blend and a freshly baked batch of chocolate chip muffins. By the time he arrived in the front of the store, Hybrid had just removed a tray of the delectable baked goods from the oven and was setting them out to cool.

"Great work, kiddo," he complimented her, pouring himself a mug of the heavenly beverage.

Hybrid jumped and spun to face him, an action far less dire now that she wasn't holding a hot tray of muffins. "Uncle H.!"

It was different seeing an expression of quickly subsiding panic on a face that for most of yesterday had been thoroughly passionless. "Practicing your skills or did you just not look at the clock? We don't open for another two hours."

"I wanted to be prepared, in case we get more customers today." Hybrid explained, removing her oven mitts and wiping her hands on her apron.

Apparently he had forgotten to inform her of the necessity of freshness in their trade. "You probably won't have to worry too much about that," he told her gently. "I'd just wait until we open if I were you. In the meantime, I've got some errands to run; including getting you an outfit to match the outlet. Black, white, and neutrals are all common code for the WildKat. Any of your preferences I can cater to within that?"

Hybrid shrugged, "Use your best judgment. It _is_ your shop, right?"

"Right you are," he noted, somewhat disappointed at the lack of interaction. "So long as you don't mind off-brand material". By which he meant: Gatito. Swinging by the fabric shop and crafting the clothes himself would take up a nice chunk of time and allow for a little more mind-to-mind between him and Hybrid. He just had to hope that nobody showed up while he had his back turned.

"You're leaving me alone?"

"Just for a bit," he assured her casually. "So long as you keep the store closed no one will bother you."

"If you say so."

Although it was not apparent in her tone, Hanekoma wondered if that was the Composer's sarcasm coming out.

"See ya 'round, kiddo," he said, not letting the thought bother him. Grabbing a duffel bag for the materials, he headed out. She would be fine. Kariya wasn't likely to come back and the Composer had his hands full. Other than those two, next to no one had a reason to visit the WildKat while it was closed.

* * *

"Well that's new," Neku commented, stopping short outside of the WildKat. Last time he was here, it had been an open air shop. Also, it had been thoroughly ransacked. Apparently Mr. Hanekoma was stepping up the privacy of his outlet due to the incident.

Things had changed pretty quickly within just a few days, but somehow knowing that Hanekoma was CAT made it all seem plausible. CAT could do and be anything in Neku's mind, which was precisely the reason for his visit. Normally, he would be studying in the morning; but today he had some business to discuss.

Taking one last bracing breath, Neku headed in. It was not that Mr. Hanekoma was unpleasant to talk to, quite the opposite actually, but Neku needed information and he was not so certain that he was going to get it out of the smooth talking barista. After a quick glance to the counter, he knew that even a conversation was out of the question.

The cafe was empty.

It hit him like a brick wall: Hanekoma did not have a modulator emblem on his shop because he only did business with people in the UG; thus any interaction with the RG was unnecessary.

The revelation only further aggravated his interest; one of the purposes of this visit was to discuss the crossing of the UG with the RG. Neku understood that he could not play the game again, but that did not knock him off the board entirely. His time in the UG had made it clear to him how precious life was; not just his own but every story surrounding him. When he returned to life the purpose he had been seeking became lucid: he was meant to save those stories. A few weeks back it would have seemed ludicrous, but at the start of last week there was no denying it; the Players were what was most important to him.

Reaching into his pocket, Neku ran his fingers over the various pins he had stocked up. They did not respond in the RG, something about the frequency quelled such power, but they reminded him of his struggle for existence and meaning, and he intended to pass them on for that purpose.

"Mr. H... if you can hear me, then thank you." Neku said out loud. He had kept so much in in the past, now he felt the urge to just live. "I want to help you protect the Players, to protect Shibuya, to protect this whole wonderful world. When you need me, I'll be ready."

It sounded cheesy, like a Sheep Heavenly commercial with just an inch more depth; but it was how he felt. Mr. Hanekoma would understand, the man had an amazing talent for putting meaning into form in a way that countless others failed to do.

Neku sighed, it looked like studying would have to be his course of action this morning after all. Turning to go, he indulged himself with one final look at the empty counter. Then he was off into the bustling streets of Shibuya, taking in the beautiful world that might have been destroyed just days earlier. He allowed himself a slight smile.

_Can't wait to meet up with the others._

* * *

Amber watched the young man intently, attempting to decipher the situation. She had tried to greet him upon his entrance, but he had either ignored her or simply had not heard. A second salutation led her to lean more towards the first assumption.

It was puzzling that he spoke as if Mr. Hanekoma was possibly present when he most certainly was not, but it was even more intriguing when he stated his purpose. What was Hanekoma's trade exactly? As far she could remember, he dealt in coffee, baked goods, and perhaps information.

The boy sighed and left, leaving her to question what her uncle actually did for a living. She was still contemplating this when the man himself returned with a triumphant smirk. "Heya, kiddo. All was calm while I was out, right?"

"Uncle H., do you have another job?"

"... Well, I wouldn't quite call it a job, but yeah, I do other things of marginal productivity." Placing his duffel bag on one of the tables, he came over and ruffled her hair a little. "It's all just another exciting day in the life of an undercover famous guy. Now then, you feel like cookin' up some pumpkin soup and plain muffins while I tailor out this outfit for you?"

She nodded, "Right away, Uncle H."

"'Atta girl," he smiled and returned to where he had left the duffel bag. "So did anything happen while I was out?"

"Yes, a boy with orange hair and headphones wearing a vertically striped tank top and white shorts came by. He didn't respond to me, and appeared to be looking for you."

"That's a shame. I really wish I could talk with him, but there are a few strings that get in the way."

Laying out the cotton weaves and silk, he began to craft the feminine version of his simplistic yet stylish get up.

"So, what was life like before you got here?"

Amber mixed together the ingredients for the muffins subconsciously while reaching back into her memories. "It's... a bit fuzzy. I think my parents owned a bakery. You came to visit us every now and then, right?"

"Mmm? Yeah, probably." Mr. Hanekoma spoke quietly, as if entranced by his work. "What kind of school did you go to?"

"A... nice one?" She floundered about for an answer. School... what was that place again? She could recall vague images of people in uniforms talking about things she ought to know and mounds of reading done just before the deadline. Strangely, she had no memory of what she had so desperately been learning those days.

Mr. Hanekoma smiled and nodded rhythmically to himself, cutting through the fabrics. "I get ya. Say, ever heard of a guy called 'The Composer'?"

Amber struggled valiantly to find some reference to the name within her sub-par recollection. "Is he... the man who writes the music for the orchestra?"

"And who's in the orchestra?"

"Umm... violinists? Uncle H., where are you going with this?"

"No where fast, if that's what you're wondering. Don't worry, kiddo, you're doing just fine."

"Thanks. Where do you keep the Pumpkin Puree?"

"Right inside the fridge, middle shelf, on the right." He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair as he threaded a needle. "Ahh... I do love me some fresh brewed pumpkin soup, but around this time of year I start thinking of pie too. I think it would be a nice seasonal special to have. What do you think of pumpkin pie, Amber?"

"If I'm remembering correctly, pumpkin does not make for the sweetest pie," Amber speculated. "Are you sure it would sell? Most people these days are more interested in a strong and distinct taste."

"The WildKat is more about simple sophistication than sweetness. Some of the best things in life don't take the most complex of recipes, they just need to be done right."

He began to sew the pieces of cloth together. "Speaking of which, you remembered to make the plain muffins, right? I know they don't look like much but even without just a tad of butter and jam those things are heavenly. Just don't under cook them."

"Or overcook them?"

"Well, yeah, that either; but I think under cooking can be a problem too. If you're not patient with things, they can turn out pretty mushy on you."

"And if you overcook them?"

"Then they just become rock hard and cynical."

"Uncle H., are we talking about muffins or people?"

"Both; I like to multitask."

"Someday, I want that too."

Mr. Hanekoma smiled to himself and continued to bring together the outfit. "Don't you worry, kiddo. I'd say you've got the makings."

_**Eleven Days Left**_

* * *

A/N: Yikes, I didn't realize how much work it would be to hold off on making certain events happen until the next week starts! However, I do have quite a few ideas of where we are headed so if this felt aimless then don't worry, we are actually getting somewhere. Thank yous go out to Amulet Misty and FullMentalPanic for their reviews, I hope to not let you down and continue on until the end of these thirteen chapters. And yes, Hanekoma can make an outfit from scratch without measuring a person or using a pattern and thread a needle with his eyes closed because he is the producer and that has perks.


	3. The Beat Goes On

**Hybrid/Mixed Feelings**

]+By Chronic Guardian+[

**Chapter 3: The Beat Goes On**

"They really don't remember, do they?" Beat asked his sister, walking the last few feet to school with his skate board in hand.

"No, I guess they don't. Perhaps it's a mechanism to protect the Under Ground?"

"Pshht, tha's lame. Jus' another low blow from the Composer, if you ask me."

"I'm serious, Beat, if people knew about the UG–"

"They'd still have no way of gettin' there, right?"

"It might complicate things. Besides, is it really that bad that mom and dad don't remember us dying?"

"... I jus' wish they'd lay off for a while and appreciate that I'm alive again."

His sister sighed, hoisting her backpack just a little higher up her tiny shoulders. "Beat, they do love you. I think that's why they push so hard, because they want to make sure you'll be able to get a job and live life."

"I am livin' life, yo!" Beat said indignantly. "Can't they jus' appreciate that?"

"A future ignored is a failure in store, Beat. I know you've got passion, so why don't you direct it to things like your school?"

"School's tired, yo. 'Sides, I ain't any good with smart stuff. The only reason I was able to save you was cuz I had Phones' help... But don't you _ever_ tell him that, 'aight?"

Rhyme gave him a halfhearted smile, "If you say so, big brother. I'll see you after school, alright?"

"Yeah, count on it." Beat patted his little sister's head and was off to arrive at his own school where another long day probably awaited.

Life was... boring. He was happy to be alive again, but being in the Underground he had been able to really show his worth to people. Smashing noise, telling off Reapers, finally having enough cash to frequent shops without being called a deadbeat. He missed it.

But if he had not given it up, Neku, Shiki, and Rhyme would all be gone forever.

It seemed like a fair enough trade.

"But now I gotta wait the whole week before I seem 'em again," he muttered to himself. "It's gonna be rough."

That did not matter much though. He had always had it rough.

And still the beat went on.

* * *

"A whole freakin' week? GYAHHH! I can't wait that long!"

"Whoa there, Uzuki," Kariya soothed his partner's wrath. "Remember how we had the Game three weeks in a row? One week of cool down can do a body good. Besides, after today it'll be more like half a week."

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING THIS ANY BETTER!"

"Well, we could always hunt down that Reaper Killer if you really want."

Uzuki glared at him, removed one of her boots, and chucked it straight at his face.

Ducking to the side, Kariya gave his lollipop a ginger lick before shrugging. "Hey, it was only a suggestion. Unless, of course, we want to go have a conversation with Neku."

"KARIYA! When will you get it? I don't like lazy days, I don't like suicide, and I most _definitely_ do NOT like children!"

"Then how 'bout Tin Pin?"

"..."

Kariya allowed his near perpetual outer grin to be reflected on the inside. It was an old marketing trick he had picked up when he was alive; present the worst options first and then nearly anything becomes desirable. Another thing Uzuki did not like was being manipulated, but when it gave her something to do she did not mind it too much.

That girl was raring for a challenge every other second of the day.

"So... loser buys ramen?"

"Maybe something a little lighter, Kariya. We always go for ramen."

"So you'd prefer herbal remedies?"

"Well, no, but I just think..."

"..."

"Ramen it is."

Kariya suppressed a snicker. Even for her many faults, Uzuki was, and always would be, his partner.

"Say, Uzuki. What d'you say we up the ante? Brand solidarity."

"Only if I get Gatito." Her immediate response was hardly unanticipated. The killer, not quite off-brand, that produced bizarre and highly collectible items.

He shrugged it off."I guess. Does that mean I get to pick _any_ one of the twelve other brands?"

"Of course, dummy, what else would it... What are you implying?"

The over the top tease had exactly the desired effect. "Oh, nothing. Just that Wild Boar seems to be calling my name."

"Wild Boar?" The look she gave him was priceless. He loved it when she crinkled her nose in that incredulous frown. "Kariya, are you kidding me? That's practically free ramen and you're smirking about it?"

"And you're complaining?"

"Whaatever," she sighed. "And here I thought we were gonna have fun."

"Hang on there Uzuki, you haven't won yet."

"Shut up, Kariya."

Yep. Even after the near end of their world, it was still the same old stuff.

* * *

The world was black and white. It had been that way for over a week. Peering out into the sunlight, he blinked at the bleary sight of the 104 building.

It was over. It had been over for a while now. But somehow, by some trick, he was still alive. Transformed, but alive.

_What a sick joke_.

Or at least, he was not erased. Not completely.

He ran a claw over his lower jawbone, feeling the protruding teeth that had not been his two weeks ago.

In fact, anything he had two weeks ago was long gone with the exception of his conscious mind.

Even that was shattered. His thoughts wandered, forever searching for prey. He was hungry, and that was not going to change any time soon. It had been easy to pick off Reapers when the Taboo Noise outbreak had been at its peak, but as the numbers dwindled, he saw it best to bide his time.

After that, the whole UG Alert had made things difficult; but it had also put things in such a frantic state that nobody checked when a squad of Reapers went missing. There was only one target he counted as sacred.

Neku. The kid who was fighting for a girl's future.

It inspired him, made him remember bits of who he had been, what he had known. Little by little it was all coming back.

Taking in the roof top view, he snorted. Even if it all came back though, he still had no idea how he was going to pull this off. He was a Taboo Noise now. A sentient Taboo Noise, but Taboo Noise nonetheless. It was hard to believe anyone wanted this sort of life; but then, the Game Master had seemed a little loopy.

Anyone who's first language was math had to be.

Still, he had lost, fair and square. So long as using Taboo Noise counted as fair, anyway. He was not an Underground expert by any stretch of the word so he really could not say.

Examining his dull gradient skin, he traced through the odd, interlocking mess if tribal markings that now constituted his arms. Arms that had been too weak to protect the one he loved.

Shaking off the thought, he prowled to the edge of the skyscraper and felt the trace of wind that penetrated his numb senses. So long as he could feel though, he would not give up. There was still a faint hope that he could turn out to be something worth while.

Leaning over the edge, he watched as the world went on without him.

And without her.

_Nao... I'm sorry._

Somehow, he vowed, they would return.

_**Ten Days Left**_

* * *

A/N: ***Dun, dun, dun!*** Enter my favorite side character who might just be half the reason I'm writing this! Thanks to Crazy Miss Canadian for the encouragement to continue and to Amulet Misty who continues to read and review. Sorry that this chapter was a little on the short side, but good things are coming. Given that I keep a level head, I will succeed in school, work, and fan fiction! I pray that this will be the case. See you next chapter!


	4. Inspired

**Hybrid/Mixed Feelings**

]+By Chronic Guardian+[

**Chapter 4: Inspired**

Life was beautiful. Her head swam with ideas, her hands were more nimble than ever, and she finally truly appreciated her friends. For Shiki Misaki, describing her new life as perfect was only incorrect in that she knew it was still going to get better. In just two more days she would get to see Neku and the others.

For the first time, she would be approaching them as just herself. It was a little nerve wracking, but after all they had been through it was hard to imagine what could go wrong. She would see them through her own two, imperfect eyes and smile; knowing they were friends and that was all that mattered. She hugged Mr. Mew a little tighter as she walked down the steps of her high school after another long day of loving what she had.

"Hey, wait up!" A voice one or two pitches higher than her own called out from behind. It was quickly followed up by the appearance of her friend Eri with a huge smile on her face.

"You're that excited about the next project?" She asked, grinning back as she adjusted her glasses. "Not that I can blame you; it's unlike any brand out there."

"Except for one," Eri corrected her lightly, "which brings us to today's awesome finish! Want to take a walk with me down to Cat Street?"

"Cat Street?" Flipping open her phone to text her mom she would be late, Shiki gave her friend her full visual attention. The mischievous excitement that played through Eri's eyes was already giving her a good idea of where this was going.

"Okay, so, there are a lot of rumors going around about a café on Cat Street that's never open but's said to have the best coffee and donuts in town. On top of that, they also sell some specialty merchandise, like Shadow Ramen does! The way I figure it, if there are such widespread rumors about this place then it must be open _sometime_. Either that or everyone's just building on the shadowy hype surrounding the place, which is definitely a possible."

"Sounds like fun." She wasn't much for coffee, but it did sound like a cool place to hang out. If it really was open, of course. Closing her phone and slipping it into her sweater pocket, she began the long walk over to Miyashita Park; the gateway to Cat Street.

She didn't usually do things like this. Under normal circumstances, she would be reluctant to do anything outside her daily routine. But she was different now. She wanted to live life, not just sit back and listen to what everyone else told her it was like. It was what she admired most about her friend Eri, the girl's ability to embrace every experience and person that crossed her path. Now that she knew it _could_ end on any given day, she was resolved to do similarly. Not an imitation, she had tried that; she needed to live life as herself.

Conversation on the way over consisted of the usual subject: fashion. To Shiki and Eri, fashion was a language and art form in which each was equally gifted. They talked about the top designers from Sheep Heavenly, about the new line of Dragon Couture that would stretch their allowance, about the creative ways to make Mus Rattus actually work, and about the underground favorite CAT who used little bits and pieces of everything else to make something original.

"I even got one of the CAT exclusive pins!" Eri told her, showing off a red button with a black skull design. "These things were all the rage for the last two weeks."

"Yeah? I think I can see why." It was a fairly well made accessory, but it wouldn't have gone anywhere without her and Neku's help. Three weeks back they had turned it into the next big thing as part of a mission in the Reaper's Game. Even the greatest of ideas didn't mean much if they couldn't be shared with the world.

Eri smiled knowingly. "You've always had a great eye for what'll take off, huh? I guess you- Look out!"

Shiki barely had time to blink before running into the back of the someone who had apparently frozen on the sidewalk.

The young man turned slowly, a crazed expression somewhere between a sneer and a grin plastered on his face. "Hey, yoctogram. Why don't you watch your vector and solve for the intercepts?"

Solve for... what? The girls exchanged an incredulous look. Was this guy for real?

"Sorry about that, sir," Shiki offered, attempting to integrate back into the crowd immediately afterwords. Eri gave a small apologetic bow and followed suite.

"Hold the simplification. You incompletes aren't factored out yet!"

So they had run into a crazy man who didn't speak proper Japanese and now was going to chase them through the streets. Great. Shiki gripped Mr. Mew to her chest. He couldn't help her out of this one. She wished even more fervently that the week was over and Neku was by her side again. Of course, if stuff like this was happening, maybe they could just absolve the agreement and meet up now.

No, the smart thing to do would be to get a restraining order on the lunatic. She really liked Neku, but without his psyches he'd be left in a similar boat. Yeah, he'd still fight for her, a thought that warmed her cheeks, but she didn't want to set him up in a losing battle. This guy seemed like he could be a serious threat if you got him riled up.

He almost looked familiar, though. She couldn't remember anybody speaking whatever dialect the guy was ranting in, but she did remember looking at someone like him and feeling worried. _So all the more reason to dissolve into this crowd ASAP._ Ducking her head, she slipped between her fellow pedestrians with almost as much ease as she had in the UG. Eventually, the psycho faded from sight and they returned to a more leisurely pace.

"What was that guy's problem?" Eri asked, as if Shiki had an actual answer.

Shiki sighed, "probably just another wacko on the streets. If you could read thoughts I bet you'd find all sorts of people like him."

"I hope not. Though, it's not like I'll ever have the chance, right?"

"... I guess so." In the RG at least. Back in the UG, Shiki had had a front row seat to every brain theater in Shibuya. It wasn't that there were many crazies out there, but there were definitely a whole slew of odd thinkers in this section of Tokyo. Of course, the rest of Tokyo could think just as strangely but that didn't really affect the point.

"You know, Shiki, you've been kind of- again?!"

Shiki looked up in time to stop before she ran into the person who had seemingly materialized out of no where. The person who looked imminently familiar...

"Too zeta slow, hectopascals! We haven't balanced the equation just yet, and I just despise incompletes."

She had just about had enough of this. "What do you want out of us? All I did was bump into your back!"

"Enter another variable and the whole thing needs to be recalculated. Because of you, I lost my coordinates and now the answer has shifted up the curve. I demand you complete the square and help me find him again!"

Him? The "answer" was a he? "Ummm... find who?"

"Zetta morons! The prissy kid! He needs to be simplified down a notch or two."

Eri shook her head. "Haven't seen 'em."

"Haven't...? Whatever. Your absolute value just became nil. I ain't got time for tangents, so go ahead and remove yourselves from both sides of the equation. Got it, hectopascals?"

"Absolutely, sir!" Eri responded with cheery enthusiasm that didn't quite seem to fit the situation. "Come on then, Shiki, let's get out of his way."

Shiki blinked, taking a second to find her voice. "Is that what he said?"

"Q.E.D.!"

"...Close enough."

So long as they were being let go... Hurrying along, Shiki kept her eyes forward until they were out of the park. Looking behind was too risky, she might have accidentally made eye contact and started another conversation they didn't want to have.

"You know, it's been a while since I walked on this side of Shibuya." She commented as the arrived on a virtually deserted Cat Street. "Feels kind of funny, don't you think?"

"You mean the underground 'I'm cool and I don't have to prove it' attitude that you don't really see anywhere else?" Eri observed, "yeah, it's definitely a different flavor. Say though... that boy you've been talking about the last few days?"

"Neku?" Shiki tried not to blush. Why was Eri bringing this up now? "What about him?"

"You said he likes J of the M, right? Maybe we should stop by that shop and check out the merch. once we're done at the café."

Following Eri's gaze, Shiki noticed that there _was_ a Jupiter of the Monkey shop not too far off their current path.

"Oh! And look, there's the café!"

Bringing her eyes forward again, Shiki felt her heart skip as she realized where they were.

"The WildKat." She pronounced. Home to the life-saving barista Sanae Hanekoma and, purportedly, the best coffee in Shibuya.

Were it not for the man who served at this location, she would be long gone.

Eri tugged at her arm, eyes shining with excitement. "What are you waiting for? Let's see if they're open!"

"They won't be." Mr. Hanekoma seemed thoroughly rooted in the underground. To allow his presence into the RG seemed like it would be against the rules somehow.

"Oh, come _on_!" Her friend pouted, "we won't know if we don't check, right?"

Reluctantly following, Shiki felt her eyebrows raising involuntarily in disbelief.

The sign outside said open.

Was her prescription off? She squinted through her glasses just to make certain she wasn't drastically misreading the notice. "Open..." she read out loud.

"Told you so," Eri's sing-song tone rung in her head as she tried to understand why Mr. Hanekoma would do that.

* * *

"So you see, you're sort of invisible to most people," Uncle H. explained, leaning back against the wall as he sipped his coffee.

"How very strange," Amber murmured to herself. His logic didn't make perfect sense to her, but she got the gist of it. Somehow, she had become insubstantial and now she would have to play a game to become "real" again. Despite all the preconceptions she had about how reality worked, this seemed to make a fair amount of sense. "So, I can only talk to people like you and Mr. Kariya right now?"

He nodded, "Yes. Although who you _can _talk to and who you _should_ are two different categories of people. Mr. Kariya might not be all that friendly during the game."

"I know that," she huffed, looking away from her guardian. "Besides, he didn't seem to like me all that much the last time he was here."

"Just... play it safe, kiddo. That guy's got a whole bag of tricks up his parka and he's ready to play 'em the moment you aren't looking."

"It sounds like _you_ don't like Mr. Kariya very much, Uncle H."

"Hold on now," he chuckled, placing his cup on the counter top. "I'm just saying be careful. He and I are on fairly good terms but that's mostly because he knows not to mess with me. You on the other hand..."

"I don't suppose a doughnut peace offering would win him over."

"Now now, sarcasm ain't gonna get you out of a bind when it really counts."

"One can always hope, right?" She smiled to herself. On one level, it was difficult to imagine someone being so coldhearted, but at the same time she knew she didn't trust others completely. With the exception of Uncle H. she really hadn't had much of a chance to.

As if to drive the point home, the door to the WildKat opened up and admitted two high school girls into the shop. They were both about her height, one with long red hair about her own length and the other with short brown. The red head seemed the perkier of the two, dressed in more colorful tones and a curious sparkle in her eye. The other one, though more reserved, was instinctively more familiar to Amber. She held a black stuffed animal cat to her chest and observed everything with a more analytical gaze behind her corrective lenses.

"Welcome to the WildKat!" Uncle H. announced to the potential customers. "What can I get for you?"

"Mr. H?" The brunette adjusted her glasses. Behind those glimmering lenses, Amber had the feeling that the girl was staring wide eyed at her uncle.

"Well, if it ain't Miss Misaki. How you been?"

So apparently, Uncle Sanae knew them... or one of them, at least.

"You two know each other?" The girl's companion displayed far more shock at the connection than Amber had.

"Not that well," the girl with glasses explained, "but he's helped me out of some tight spots in the past. Do I still qualify for that discount, Mr. H?"

Hanekoma laughed, "What discount? ¥680 is my _usual_ price tag for the house blend."

"So you weren't just being nice to me and Neku back there?"

"Business is business," he shrugged, still smiling. "Speaking of Neku though, you haven't seen him these past few days, have you? I've got a thing or two I'd like to chat with him about."

Neku... was he the red head Uncle H. had missed two days ago? Or someone else? It was entirely possible that he wanted to talk with more than one person, given his ability to multitask and all.

Overall, it was plain frustrating knowing she couldn't be a part of the conversation. There was something about people that made her curious, something that seemed to resonate inside her. It wasn't that Uncle Sanae wasn't fun to talk to, but he was only one person. And the feeling had been growing on her lately that there was more to life than just that.

Perhaps the key lay with others... She carefully observed the two girls as they chatted with Uncle H. and performed little idiosyncrasies that separated one personality from another. The one with glasses, not dark glasses like Uncle H, clear ones that glimmered in whatever light they caught, maintained a passive stance and tended to squeeze her stuffed cat every now and then. Now that proper introductions had been made, she faded to the back of the conversation and let her friend do the talking.

Her companion, just as flamboyant as her pinkish-red hair, seemed adept to the task. It was a nice match for Uncle H, she reflected, he seemed to enjoy a lively conversation but was ever without a partner to share it. The girl was fond of dramatic facial expressions and broad hand gestures, using her whole body to express herself. How... impractical.

She wasn't totally against it; she felt conflicted, really. It just seemed that, of the different parts of her analyzing the situation, the loudest one was not pleased with how the girl communicated. There were more subtle ways to get a point across, this much she had learned with Uncle H. for a teacher.

Putting her attention back on the quiet one, she found herself mimicking the girl's stance and silent observation. Although it was admittedly one sided, Amber felt a connection of sorts. Had she known this girl, perhaps? She didn't remember much, but there were at least _elements _that seemed familiar. Like the stuffed cat, she could remember squeezing that thing to death when something was wrong. Unlike the girl though, she had lost hers a while back. _Maybe Uncle H. could make me another one,_ she mused._ He _is _pretty handy with a needle._

"So, back to business. What can I get you two?" Uncle Sanae reeled in the conversation. Amber couldn't really blame him, for all the time they spent closed it was a wonder they could get by on the few sales they made.

"Two of the house blend and a doughnut combo," the red head answered decisively. "Right, Shiki?"

The girl with glasses, apparently named Shiki, nodded. "Sure, split the price?"

"Why not?"

Both girls began digging through their purses for change while Uncle H. came to join Amber behind the counter and receive the items she had prepared the moment the order was placed. It wasn't like she had anything better to do...

"Thanks, kiddo," he whispered, giving her an approving wink. At least he appreciated her; small kindnesses like that made it a little more bearable to be invisible.

_But I thought you wanted to be invisible from the world_.

She frowned at the fragmented memory. Who had said that? It almost felt like something she would tell herself. If that _were_ the case, had she wished herself into this situation by accident? No... that would be stupid. Wishes didn't hold weight in the real world, right?

_People can't be invisible in the real world either_.

How could her skeptical side annoy her so thoroughly as she crushed her own speculations? She had to focus, think in one line of thought, one form of consciousness. Placing her headphones over her ears, she started up her sparse library of tunes and leaned back as Uncle H. continued to entertain the customers.

_Maybe I can't stay like this forever,_ she acknowledged. _But for now, I just want to block it all out for a while._ Sometimes, she had once thought, solitude is the breeding ground for inspiration. But one didn't need to be alone to be in solitude, they just needed to be ignored. Now she knew what that solitude inspired: a need for interaction, for recognition, for... love.

Well, love was a rather vague word. Perhaps friendship was a better term. To be connected... that was what it was. She was inspired to connect.

_Now if only I had the chance..._

* * *

"Sir, you wished to see me?"

Yutsui Koizumi blinked lazily, leaning back in the fine leather couch that rested on the glass floor. Her subordinate, Renkuko Tanaka, wasn't so lucky as to have access to the luxury. "How many times have I told you, Ren? It's _ma'am_ when addressing a lady."

"Sorry about that Ma'am," Ren answered, still maintaining a formal tone. "I suppose I'm simply used to reporting to the old Conductor."

"Yeah..." she sighed, wrapping her auburn hair around her fingers. "I miss Megs too."

The last Conductor, Megumi Kitaniji had been great at his job. Thanks to a contagious plague of rotten luck though, Kitaniji and every other officer above her had been eliminated in the last game. Although the Composer had told her that he chose her due to intriguing qualities, Yutsui more suspected it was a consolation prize for being the most senior survivor.

"Why did the Composer choose you, anyway?"

"'Cause he wanted someone who wasn't a suck-up," she told Ren flatly. It wasn't actually what the Composer had said, but it seemed like the most likely reason. Yutsui did her job, made absolutely certain there weren't any remnants to come back later and bite her in the backside, and went on with her life. She wasn't there to please anyone, she was there to get work out of the way so that the more important things in life could commence unhampered. The two exceptions to her general disdain for company were Ren, her Harrier partner back in the day, and Koki Kariya, her nephew. Unfortunately, as the new Conductor, she would probably have to get better at the whole "working for the big picture" thing.

"Back to the matters at hand, ma'am. What is it you wish of me?"

"Imagination," she said vaguely, offering a slight smile to her former partner. "How would you like to be the next Game Master?"

Ren chuckled. "Now seems to be a poor time to be seeking that position, don't you think, ma'am? Following in the footsteps of three erased GMs? I lost my drive for erasure when we got out of the Harrier business. This whole dog-eat-dog mentality concerning the games is difficult for me to swallow, let alone perpetuate."

"You _know_ why we do it that way," Yutsui reminded him halfheartedly. "It's not just anyone that we want going back to life."

"A few survivors to boost _our_ numbers might be nice though," he countered calmly, raising an eyebrow in emphasis. "Suffice to say, I believe our world can progress through synthesis rather than destruction."

"From... say what again?" She frowned. Although her listening skills had never been paragon level, being Conductor had lowered her desire for continual attentiveness even further. She was practically the top of the chain, the only occasion she needed to keep her ears open now was when the Composer called. This time it had backfired though, whatever Ren had said seemed genuinely interesting.

"I don't think the Game Master needs to be erased at the end of the game," he replied in plain terms. "Why do we pit Reapers against Players anyway? At this point, we've got enough to worry about with the Reaper Killer on the loose."

"Huh..." she twisted her hair again as she delicately handled the thought in her mind. "Not a bad idea. Tell ya what: how 'bout I bring it up with the Composer and get back to you on this?"

"... I suppose it will have to do."

She smirked to herself. Ren still didn't like the idea, naturally, but seeing as it was _his_ idea in the first place and he _was_ a man of his word it would be easier for him this way. Not by much, but enough.

"Good. Oh! And one more thing." Ren froze, already half-way out the door on the first word of the sentence. She chucked a ten-thousand yen pin in his direction. "Get me something good. I'm getting the feeling I'm gonna need it once this little chat with the Composer is over."

"Yes ma'am. May it go well."

"You're golden, Ren," she called after him, genuinely smiling this time. Yeah... she missed the old days. It was one of the reasons she hadn't asked Koki to be the GM, she didn't want to take away the life they both loved. Yashiro, Koki's hot headed partner, probably wouldn't take the permanent hold on her career too well, but someday she might thank Yutsui.

"You never know what you got until it's gone," she mumbled to herself, rubbing her forehead gingerly. What was there to really look forward to at the top? _Well..._ _other than the leather couch in the sewer lair. _She chuckled.

Getting up, she left an "away on business" note for any stray Reapers that came knocking and headed on towards the Room of Reckoning. This was not going to be a fun talk...

_Although,_ she noted with weary hopefulness, _it does have the potential to be rather productive._

At this rate, she would have to settle for that.

**Nine Days Left**

A/N: Hey look, even more OCs! I really need to stop doing that... Hopefully these two will be tolerated though, I kind of like them already. Special thanks and apology goes to the Alert crowd this time around: Kamen Rider Lynx, RBPhones16, Miss Crazy Canadian, and Amulet Misty. I cannot promise anything for the timeliness of the next chapter, but I can promise that it will come eventually and it will have more to do with our slowly developing protagonist. If you want it to come faster, the most surefire way is to tell me what you like about the story already. Misty and Canadian already do that, you should too! And with that, my newest plea for attention and this chapter are done. See you next time around!

-CG


	5. Boundaries

**Hybrid/Mixed Feelings**

]+By Chronic Guardian+[

**Chapter 5: Boundaries**

"So you go and get an after school job," Mr. Sakuraba told his son, keeping his hands (and wallet) in his pockets. "If it's something you want to pursue then you have to be able to finance it yourself."

"Look... Dad, it would only be this once," Neku tried again. Negotiating with his parents for money was something he had given up on back in the fourth grade. Now though, now that he had a vision to work towards, it felt worthwhile enough to give it another shot. "Once I get started―"

"Will this little art project give you any financial returns?"

"Well... no. Not exactly." Now that he thought about it, it was a wonder that most graffiti artists could afford their profession. "But―"

"I can't handicap you like that."

Neku paused in his defense. "What?"

"I can't raise you to think that dreams are that easy to achieve," Mr. Sakuraba elaborated. "Dreams are wonderful things, but you also have to be worthy of them. I'm not always going to be around, so I figure you might as well get a head start on learning how to make your dreams a reality."

"By myself?" Funny how three weeks ago he wouldn't have had a problem with that.

Mr. Sakuraba gave a small, weary smile, "well... maybe not completely alone. My company's got some connections down at Sunshine Burger. They've got an opening, if you're up for it."

Sunshine Burger... Home of the Tatsumi Burger, offering fast service with a smile, and dealing with angry people who got even angrier if you got their orders wrong. Neku shuddered. "Thanks, Dad, but I think I'll look into a few other options first."

"It's your call," Mr. Sakuraba told him, glancing at his watch. "Just keep asking yourself how important this dream is to you. If it's not worth flipping burgers yet, you've still got a little while to enjoy life before adulthood. Anyway, I've got a meeting that needs attending to. I'll see you later."

Neku sighed... well, so much for the easy way.

"Oh, and, son?"

"...Yeah?"

"Thanks for dropping by to talk. It's nice to know what you're thinking."

Neku rubbed his shoulder, trying hard to keep his thoughts positive. "Yeah. Thanks for listening. Later."

* * *

"So it _was_ here," Uzuki concluded, examining the traces left behind by the Reaper Killer's last hit. Of course, that had been a good five days ago; by now the trail was stone cold.

"Was," Kariya agreed, sitting back as his partner screened the premises for evidence. "It doesn't seem like this thing likes to stay in one place."

"What is it, anyway?" Uzuki crinkled her nose in disgust, gingerly lifting a scrap of red cloth that had once belonged to a Support Reaper's hoodie off the roof top.

"My guess? Taboo noise."

She rolled her eyes. Really? "Well, _duh_. But it seems like it's one or two notches more powerful than your average Taboo. How did they make it? _And, _more importantly, how do we deal with it?"

"Beats me. Guess we'll just have to figure that part out when we find it."

"Which could be never."

Kariya gave his lollipop a lick, "exactly."

"RRGHH! No, no, no!" She stomped in frustration. "Who does that new Conductor think she is?! It's like she _enjoys_ giving us impossible tasks."

"Hey now, to be fair, you volunteered us for work today and this is what we got," Kariya reminded his partner in a smooth voice. "If we listened to me, we could be down at the Tipsy Tose arcade dominating fifth graders at Tin Pin."

"Is that the ONLY thing on your mind these days?"

He smirked, "you gotta follow the trends. Otherwise, you're the one setting them; which is _so_ much work."

Setting the trends. _If only_... "If I ran Shibuya," she muttered to herself, "I wouldn't be sending hard workers on dead-end errands."

"Sorry, didn't catch that last part," Kariya said with mock innocence. Sometimes he could be so infuriating... "What exactly would you do if you ran the zoo?"

"I wouldn't have time for smart alecks like you, for starters," she told him, a little bit of venom coloring her tone. "And I wouldn't be sending people on wild goose chases. Either make it something that actually CAN be caught or send a different team! Is that so much to ask?"

"Well, seeing as we're a bit short on manpower, I guess it is."

Checkmate. She shook her head. "Okay, fine. So we do need more Reapers. Is it MY fault that half of the old crew wasn't strong enough to survive the last long haul?"

"Or that none of the Players that survived through the Game wanted to join our ranks?"

"Listen, you," she growled, flexing her claw like fingers for emphasis, "it's called doing my job. No erased Players means no points which means you and me get to say goodbye to existence."

"End of the line, huh?" Kariya mused, twisting his lollipop between his thumb and index finger. "What do you suppose it's like on the other side?"

"Beats me, but I'm not about to find out." Her tone softened slightly. There had been a lot of Reapers who _had_ found out recently. Although she didn't like to think about it, she might have been included in that death count if Neku and Beat hadn't decided to leave her alive. To simply cease to exist... it sent a cold shiver down her spine when she let the full impact of the statement hit her. Most of the time, though, she preferred to brush it off and stick to the present circumstances. She had already died once, why worry about the next time?

"Remember when Sho Minamimath Freak came back?" he continued on idly. "I'd thought he was a goner for sure by the end of that week. Still, somehow he cheated fate."

"I'd say fate still got a good laugh out of it," she told him, taking out her phone and flipping through her contacts list. "Remember how torn up he was? He was virtually half taboo noise."

"Yeah... poor guy had it coming though. Too much ambition and—"

She found the new conductor's number, pressed dial, and blocked out Kariya's continued commentary with the intermittent ringing. She had a thing or two to discuss with her superior about the smart way to deal with the situation. It was a disappointment when she was redirected to voice mail, sparing the conductor her choice words. Yelling at a target who didn't yell back just wasn't rewarding.  
"_You've reached the voice mail of Yutsui Koizumi. Let me know why you're wasting my time and I might get back to you. Have a nice day."_

_Let me know why you're wasting _my _time,_Uzuki crinkled her nose. _Plenty more spunk than Mr. Kitaniji, that's for sure_. It would take a while to get used to this management style, but there had to be _some_ way to appease Koizumi's tastes and procure a long overdue promotion. Swallowing her disgust, she began her diplomatic message.

"Hello, conductor, ma'am. This is Harrier Reaper Yashiro Uzuki. Kariya and I have investigated the scene, as requested, and haven't come up with anything conclusive as to the Reaper Killer's whereabouts. Have any further leads or is it another lazy day? Let me know. Yashiro, out."

"We could always go and find something else to do," Kariya suggested, walking to the edge of the rooftop and looking down at the rivers of pedestrians below. "Shibuya ain't exactly a quiet town."

"Seems that way to me."

"It's all in the perspective, girl," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "The world ends where you let it, so push those boundaries as far as they'll go, right? Or are you forgetting that Imagination that got you through the Game?"

"The thing that got me through the Game left the minute the Game was over," she muttered darkly. "He went back to the RG and joined the whole 'real life solutions' crew."

"Hurts to get close to a partner who isn't willing to stick around, doesn't it?"

She sighed. She hated it when the river of life slowed down enough that she could see her reflection in it. She'd much rather lose herself in her work than remember losing the man that had saved her that week. "You don't know the half of it."

"...I think I can imagine well enough."

* * *

"And just what do you think you're doing with that?"

Amber looked down at the container of pumpkin puree in her hands, up at Uncle H., then down at the puree again. "... I wanted to make a pie," she explained slowly. "Is that... bad?"

"Why a pie?"

"You said you wanted one, didn't you? I thought that it was worth a shot, especially since I don't have anything better to keep me busy with."

"Fair enough," he smiled. "I suppose I'll consider it payment for the order you placed yesterday."

Her face lit up. "Oh, you mean the stuffed animal? How's it coming?"

"I should be finished by tomorrow morning," he replied casually, pouring himself a cup of the house blend. "It'll suit you well. Phones and Kitkat were meant to be together."

"Tomorrow?" She frowned. "You made my whole outfit in an afternoon. Why would it take all of today for a stuffed animal that size?"

"You can't rush art, kiddo. 'Sides, this particular piece contains a lot of soul to it; you wanted a perfect replica, right? That girl put a lot of heart into making hers, I can't craft an equal without a certain amount of care involved."

"... Who are Phones and Kitkat?"

"What?"

"Phones and Kitkat. Who are they?"

"They're... good customers," he replied shortly. "They weren't always the best of friends, but all of that's far behind 'em."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Sure it does. I told you a little about 'em, right?"

"But why does it mean anything?"

Uncle H. licked his lips and looked out the front door. Not a very subtle avoidance...

"Look inside yourself, Amber. Tell me what you think."

Quiet filled the room. "It's... funny that you should say that," she said slowly as the silence ripened. "I used to think I was normal, but when I look inside I feel empty. There's a lot of noise, but nothing real. It... makes me wonder: who am I really?

"That's why I want you to tell me. Because when I try to answer it myself, I find myself in a sea of thoughts that crash up against each other without really going anywhere."

"You'll find the answers soon enough. Give it two days or so."

"Whatever..." she sighed, continuing to the counter. Checking the recipe book she'd found yesterday evening, she began gathering the ingredients for her desired creation. "I think you just don't know either."

He shrugged. "Everyone has a limit somewhere. No shame in admitting that."

"But do those limits stay there?"

"Depends..." Getting out the partially finished stuffed animal, he resumed his work. "How important is it to you that those boundaries fall, and how does it affect everyone else? There's a lot of this world that people don't realize is connected. If they saw how one thing changed another, they might be more careful with what they wanted."

An abrupt smile lit up his face. "Of course, it's probably best none of 'em know the difference. Who knows how much things would slow down if everyone knew how much of an impact they could have? There are some things better left unknown."

She mulled over what he meant, trying to discern whether it was meant to caution or encourage her. "If things change, can it be bad?"

"It can be _very_ bad," he answered promptly. "Seeking change is like stepping forward on a tight rope: you know where you want to get, but it's entirely possible that you're setting yourself up for a very long fall."

"But you _could_ be getting somewhere, right?"

"Right."

She commenced the recipe. "...Then I'm gonna try."

* * *

It wasn't that he _couldn't_ go in the light. It was more that it hurt too much to have things become clear like that. Before the whole thing with the Game, he'd been content to drift through life. When he met Nao, someone who seemed equally content to take life as it came, who wasn't always yelling at him to get his act together, he thought that he'd never have to face the future. It was always about "now", about losing themselves in the moment.

That lifestyle had ended with the violent meeting of his Honda motorcycle and a driver who couldn't slow down fast enough. He blocked out the details his half-conscious mind had picked up of the event. He'd only been able to see out of one eye anyway in those last few moments before he died. He could only vaguely remember the panic of hearing the EMT's assessment of the situation. _Dead. The boy might live though. _Knowing that she was gone, that he had killed her, was probably what drove him over the edge. It wasn't long before he followed her.

Staring into the empty reflection in the window, he tried hard to remember what they had looked like together before the whole mess. Whatever was most important to them, it hadn't been each other. Otherwise, one of them would've been taken as the entry fee. _What was more important than her?_ He snarled, frustrated with himself for not valuing her life more. _Too late for pity... only revenge_.

_Don't do it_.

The voice, _her_ voice, cut through the constant layer of noise that inhabited his mind. Twitching his head around, as if expecting her to materialize and tell him these were the last moments before the end of the nightmare, he caught nothing but empty air. Or... as empty as the heavy air came in the shady section of Shibuya known as A-East.

Jumping down onto a wire crossing two of the buildings, he flicked out his tongue. _Nao?_

A startled curse followed by a gunshot broke out from the building above him. He felt the bullet bounce off his scaly hide.

"Shoot it down! Shoot it down!"

_Reapers_... He narrowed his eyes at the new development and dropped below their field of fire. Once he got to ground, it would be easy to escape. He didn't feel in the mood for a snack, not after hearing Nao, if only in his half-baked head. Ignoring his pursuers, he got back into the deeper shadows of the street.

They went right past him.

"Did you see it?" he heard one of them say as they disappeared around the corner. "I think it's a new strain."

"Do you think we can take it?" the second one asked, apparently a little less of a bullheaded idiot.

"We had it on the run," the first replied. "If we can scare it, we can trap it. Don't have to be stronger for that."

The second Reaper grunted, "Right... I'll call the others just in case."

He listened for more, but the pair had already wandered out of earshot.

_Bound by fear,_ he grunted to himself. _Maybe I am. Just a scared kid who messed up and can't say he's sorry. _Sorry didn't fix things in the grown up world, it didn't help the people he let down, or bring back the people he let die. There came a point where words were words and unless you could step up and prove your stuff it didn't matter what you said.

That point was now. If he wanted to make anything of this already screwed up second chance, it was going to be a hard, long, uphill battle.

But he would rather fight that battle than sit back, and simply say he was sorry.

* * *

Yutsui tried on her best smile and offered her subordinate a steaming cup. "Tea, Ren?"

Ren took one look at the cup before casting his eyes aside and stepping back. "He said 'no', didn't he?"

Her arms sank, gently placing the cup back on the table. She should've known that breaking it to him nicely would evoke this response. "That's a weak way of putting it," she muttered, abandoning the smile. "'it doesn't quite have the same thrill, don't you think?' were his exact words, if I'm remembering it right."

"And you still need a GM?"

"Correct to the umpteenth degree," she confirmed, drinking the tea herself. "Know anyone I can sucker into the job?" At this point, she was almost ready to offer Uzuki the position. Kariya could do better anyway.

"What happens when there is no GM?"

She paused. It was a fair question, and not one she could ever remember being answered. "Beats me," she shrugged. "I guess the responsibility would fall to yours truly."

"And he would risk losing you?"

A small smile cracked her lips as she gazed into the half-empty tea cup. "Could be. Maybe that's why he chose me for Conductor, huh? Just disappointed that the last cleanse missed me."

"...Then I'll do it."

"Yeesh, Ren," she twisted some loose hair around her finger. "Don't be so melodramatic. If _you're_ not talking sense then where does that leave me?"

"Alive, if nothing else."

Delicately removing her finger from her auburn locks, she sighed a long, heavy sigh, and took another sip of tea. "How much of this counts as alive?"

"Ma'am?"He raised an eyebrow in question.

"We eat, we breath, we sleep, and we give the Players a hard time." It was the survivor's guide to life as a Reaper in a nutshell. "Outside of that, what do we really _do_ with our existence? We can't really make a difference, not a positive one anyway. I mean, look at me: I can't even go out and waste time on the streets anymore. If I were GM, I'd at least get the chance to see sunlight for the week."

"Yutsui, do you still draw?"

She blinked, drawn out of her slow growing pity spiral by the new direction. "...And that's relevant because...?"

"Because you used to dream of a different world you wanted to show people, and you used to put it down on paper just to make sure it didn't get lost. I wanted to know if it had gotten lost, or if you just stopped looking."

"Hold it," she held up a hand and squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. "You're not suggesting I get a ream of paper and a box of colored pencils and just blow it all off until tomorrow, are you?"

"...Not overtly," Ren's wry tone felt like silk on her ears. It was incomparably more soothing than the politely condescending one the Composer always used.

She opened her eyes slowly and picked up her phone. A slow smile spread across her face, just like old times."Know what? I think I can make _one_ last call. Maybe we can talk a little bit of a compromise out of Mr. Composer if we try hard enough."

Her fingers froze at the sight of the "three missed calls" notification. If she were still just any old officer, it would have been permissible to let it wait till tomorrow, or even the day after that. Not any more though; being the Conductor could be such a pain...

The first one was Uzuki. The girl got points for restraint, Yutsui had fully expected her to be screaming in rage when she reported in. The next message was from a no-name Harrier who had spotted, and subsequently lost sight of, an unidentified Taboo Noise at A-East. Making a mental note to tip Uzuki off to the info as a thank-you for the professional delivery, she scrolled down to the last one.

It was from the Composer.

She began recurling her hair around her finger. What could this be about?

"Ren," she called to her partner while keeping her eyes on the tiny screen. "Be a darling and listen to this with me, will you?"

She selected the message and was rewarded with the cheery, manipulative voice of the being who it was supposedly her sole ambition to serve. _"Good afternoon, Koizumi."_ She rolled her eyes; how sincerely he meant the salutation was likely inversely proportional to how warmly he had said it. _"Just wanted to get back to you on that whole 'changing the GM's role' business. After much deliberation, we've decided to draft a new game plan incorporating your idea. Furthermore, given our small support base, something a little less trying on our numbers is in order, so Harriers will be awarded double points for each kill."_

She glanced over at Ren. The man was staring back at the phone with narrowed eyes; apparently he was also suspicious of when the catch in the deal was going to make its appearance.

"_There is one small stipulation though: the Reaper Killer must be gone by the end of the week or the GM will face erasure. Simple enough, right? Oh, and we noticed you aren't in the habit of answering your calls. Please remedy this trait."_

The phone emitted a beep, signaling the end of the message, before making way for the wall of contemplative silence that had slipped into the room.

"So..." Yutsui raised her eyebrows hopefully at Ren, "you still up for this?"

"Do you believe me to be so?"

She forced down the instinctive want to affirm his disbelief. "Absolutely."

"Then I will be."

Her face went blank. That had been too easy.

She tried to think of something to say to the contrary, something to show she wasn't just his superior ordering him to his death; but Ren was already walking out the door.

"I'll miss you out there, partner," he said over his shoulder.

"You'd better come back in one piece," she managed to call out before the door shut. _Or I'm going to miss you too._

**Eight Days Left**

A/N: Shout out to Amulet Misty, who is thoughtful, encouraging, and finds typos besides.

The Game is about to begin. Almost everything is in place. Only one more day and we're on to the main course. May it be enjoyable.  
-CG


End file.
